The Time Spawn
by Zapped210
Summary: what happens when you let an evil little time spawn go to school? Well hell thats what happens


The time spawn

Hello! I'm Matthew Time! Well that's what i tell people anyway. I'm time I have been around we'll ever since time started. I've been alive for a long time and get bored very often so I like play with humans it's fun to do so I play with one of my other immortal friends known as Jack or Jackie as I call him. Today me and Jackie are gonna go to this school called ouran I think thats what its called. I'm gonna mess with so many people! I ran over to jack's house.I knocked on the door until a short boy with light brown hair and emerald green eyes opened the door. he looked at me and sighed "Do we have to go to school?" I giggled my signature evil laugh before answering "Yup i'm Bored so we are going to school!" I grabbed Jack and dragged him all the way to the school

* * *

When we got to the school my jaw dropped Matt on the other hand put on a evil smirk and looked at me "Matt I swear if you're planning something" he laughed not a good sign I sighed as he dragged me into the bright pink school this is going to be a long day. As we got to our class aka my class he opened the door and shoved me in " See you latter Jackie!" He called as he ran off to find his class I sighed again and got up from off the ground dusting off my green hoodie and jeans gosh I looked like a little girl "Um hello" I said a little nervous the teacher motioned for me to walk over to her so I did " are you the new commoner student?" Wow that's what the Rich people call non rich people "um...y-yes I am" Damn my stuttering why can't I speak normally "Oh well would you like to introduce yourself mis?" Mis Mis she called me Mis great just great oh wow just great I guess I have to be a girl now "um sure uh.. Hi I'm um Jackie and um I uh I like um pie?" Some girls laughed at me. Me being me turned red not that anyone could see because of my hoodie. curse my human emotions "Well Jackie can you go sit next to Ryan please" she pointed to a young boy sitting near two orange head twins I nodded and sat down

* * *

At first glance I thought she was a he but on closer examination Jackie is in fact a girl. her jacket hides her face though so that sucks "um hello" she said nervously I chuckled she was adorable she introduced herself and sat down next to Ryan and in front of me and Jake. she sat down and I was staring at her back until she turned around to face me and jake "um I dropped my pencil can you um please uh pass it to me?" I smirked at my twin "Sure I'm jay bye the way and this is Jake" Jake smiled at the mention of his name then he picked up her pencil and handed it to me I smirked and whispered to her "come to the music room three if you want your pencil back" the bell went off so me and Jake grabbed Ryan and ran to the club room "Put me down you guys!" Ryan whined as we got into the club room "What are you perverts doing to my previous daughter!" Tim yelled as he heard Ryan whine I smirked at my twin "Oh nothing boss!" We said at the same time "stop fooling around and sit our guests are coming in 3 minutes" Damion or mommy as Tim called him said to us all Ryan huffed and sat down on his spot of the couch me and my brother sat together and Tim sat down at his spot.

* * *

I sighed after the boy left with my only pencil great just great I when to the girls bathroom and yelled at myself for trusting Matt then I went to go look for this stupid music room I found the stupid room and I heard laughing and girls squealing oh gosh I turned around and walked to matt's class he had texted it me I walked to class 2a and looked inside immediately spotting Matt surrounded by rich snobby girls I sighed and walked over to Matt he saw me and walked over "sorry ladies my ride is here" he smirked as I glared at him "let's go Casanova" I said as i grabbed him and dragged him out of the classroom "aw Jackie they think you're a girl" I sighed "I know that stupid the school thinks I'm female because of you" he giggled his evil laugh i rolled my eyes at him "come on this kid took my pencil and he said to meet him in music room 3" i said as i walked to the music room he giggled and followed me "Kay!" we walked up to the music room. Matt ran up and and opened the door when the door opened fricken rose petals hit us in the face then two male voices said "welcome" oh lord…

* * *

Our new toy and a blonde boy walked into the club room i smirked at my brother before walking over to her and pulling her towards the couch everyone else had already gone home so it was just me my twin Jackie and the blonde haired boy "well Jackie I it looks like you're busy so I'll see you at home bye!" The blonde boy said before running out the door "Matt really you're just going to leave me here!" Jackie said calling after the blonde named Matt "aww jackie come and stay here with us" i said while smirking at jackie I think she just rolled her eyes at me I can't see because of her hoodie "can i have my pencil back?" she told me with her hand open i smiled and gave her the pencil she huffed and walked out of the room

* * *

i hate this school i hate this school so much damn you Matt. I ran outside to where Matt was and slapped him in the back of his head "ow! Jackie what was that for?" He whined I rolled my eyes "you know why" I started walking to my I mean our house as Matt ran after me "Matt make something to eat" he pouted " I don't wanna make food!" He whined out I sighed "fine then starve" I said as I walk to the room we had to share. "I'm going to bed" I said as I took off my shirt and pants only wearing my boxers and put on my pjs I got into the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

I giggled Jackie fell asleep. I walk into our room and put on my pjs. I got into my lovely air bed on the floor and soon fell asleep. Why was Sky dancing like a nut head? I must be dreaming. then I woke up from my weird dream to find Jack making food in the kitchen I guess he went shopping. I got up and put on my jeans and my white shirt with my blue hoodie and walked into the kitchen

* * *

I had woken up and put on my dark green hoodie and my black jeans because Matt got rid of all my blue jeans I pulled the hood of my dark green hoodie over my head and used my magic to make some food. Matt soon came Out of the room dressed and he eat my fricken toast before grabbing me and dragging me to the school. "Bye Jackie!" Matt said then ran to his class. damnit another day in hell I walked into the room and sat down in my seat By the demon twins. As the teacher kept talking I was planning How to get revenge on Matt for first of all telling the school I was female And for him not doing anything to make me look like a girl I'm just here being a boy like oh hey I have a face that looks female but you can even see my face because I wear a hoodie that I never take off la la la la la yay! "Jackie" great the teacher called on me "Canada" I said without thinking "correct" wow luck is on my side the teacher wrote Canada on the board and kept talking until the bell finally rang I got up and got a text from Matt that said come to music room 3 and bring $40. great… i got $40 and walked into the music room matt was sitting there with even more rich girls great… Matt walked up to me and put his hand out i guess he wanted the money i sighed and gave him the $40 "follow me jackie~" I gave matt a weird look before following him to the couch and sat down next to him "so my how are you all doing?~" matt said while holding one of the girl's hands she blushed and some of the girl fainted my face screamed wtf but no one could see it because of my hoodie that i never took of ever. Oh lord just oh gosh "Matt care to tell me what you're doing in here?" He gave me a lazy smile and said "I'm making money duh" huh! "making money how exactly?" I said while looking him "well I sit here and tell story's to these girls and they pay me 40 bucks to do so" wow Matt is working he's doing something that does not involve ruining people's life "ok so I just wasted money on you?" He pouted at me and the other girls look jeoulos of me I rolled my eyes at them "jackie your mean" Matt said while pouting "thanks well I'll be at home have fun" I said before walking out the door

* * *

Aw boo Jackie left oh well "well time is up darlings" I said while smiling cutely. The girl whined and ask if they could see me tomorrow I nodded and ran put the room over to where Jack was "HAI JACKIE" Jack jumped a little before turning around to look at me. "Jackie can we go home now?" I said while hugging Jack he rolled his eyes at me and kinda hugging back "ok let's go then" Jack said then


End file.
